The Ultimate Life Form
by Robot678
Summary: This story is a crossover from amny games, such as Doom 3, Sonic Adventure 2, Half Life 2, Prince Of Persia and other parts from other games. The story itself is about a genetically enhanced child, who hasnt been aged, and before he is, the base he is on


Elliot Jackson

Ultimate LifeForm

2250. The year of extreme industrialisation. Now, every planet in the Milky Way was habitable, plus, many more were where being discovered in many more systems. This is finally what the human race was created for. We have finally reached our own limits. But we beat them. And went a bit further. Einstein's theory that light speed travel was impossible was nothing but a remembrance of how smart we tried to be back then. But all the technology had to come from many smart men and women. It came apparent that if all these incredible people where together, they can break nature's law. They did, bringing customisable humans, pets, and plants. World hunger disappeared, there had been no wars since 2003. The world finally was in harmony. When the Earth's resource's ran out, machines could reproduce them so our root planet could still be used. But Earth was the first planet we set foot on, it was millions of light years away. If you wanted to go there from a different solar system, you have to be prepared for at least a week on a vessel until you get there. When the furthest planet away from earth took 3 month's to arrive, the world had its next project – teleportation.

Hell ARK

The corporation where the marvellous wonders were carried out was called the UDT. The UDT (Unreal Development Team) began work on Earth, then branched out to many space stations across the expansive human areas. There was one massive trade route, simply called Route 11. Route 11 was where every trader would go for goods, to sell, or to pass by to get info on planets or other space stations. One space station stood out there, the Colony ARK, the biggest space station in human history – spanning over 40 miles diameter. It's circular design was imposing to the other more City looking stations. The ARK was split up to 4 Science divisions : Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma. Each one had a specific role. Alpha was for geometry research, Beta for weapons of mass destruction, Delta for industrialisation, and the newly built Gamma, only made for special projects, ones that needed a lot of attention. Teleportation was it's first and last.

The Beginning

The research began, and within months you could teleport a few metres. The revelation began, 90 of work on the ARK was now on teleportation. Within 3 years, 10 metres became 3 solar systems, and then the biggest project of all time that would change everyone's lives forever; interdimensional teleportation. This would prove that there would be another dimension, with more secrets than what we had found out. The first test was in 2155. One brave soldier walked through the ominous dark teleporter, only to be shot into a dark and unknown world. The plan was, he would go through for 1 hour then brought back automatically. He came back successfully. Chewing off his own arms. He returned clinically insane, and died an hour after his return. By now, the human race became slightly scared of what UDT were doing. But it didn't stop them. They carried on, the next group of testers was a small group of soldiers, armed to the teeth. This test was only for 30 seconds. The last silhouette of the group disappeared, to bring back the last warning mankind was going to get.

Salvation

Gamma split into two halves when the only survivor clawed his way back to our fold. He told of intense heat, darkness, and suffering. He didn't return to his normal mental state, he stayed frozen in fear until he died. By now, scientists didn't want to be involved with such a potentially life risking experience. They were the smart ones. They didn't want to help Hell come to us. Only an idiot could say that what was on the other side wasn't Hell. Gamma 2 separated form the rest of Gamma and began their own project. The plan was, if Hell came through the Gate, we would have something that wasn't robot, but human, to fight off the hordes. This living thing could fight off millions on it's own, use weaponry and surroundings to its full. The Ultimate Life form awoken. Designed never to die from natural causes, to be the ultimate life ever, stronger than dinosaurs, and quicker thinking than us. And to never get upset about the people he liked around him – just to fight a war that would never end once it began. Once again, it didn't take long until he was alive, but not free. The enhancements began with simple automatic healing abilities, then to night vision eyes, and finally the ability to learn new abilities if they lied in the dark unknown.

The Only Flaw

The genetic changing had begun. Almost the last stage in its construction. The last stage was its ageing and its personality change. A selected few got to watch as the greatest living thing awoken. This boy, with spiked blonde hair, who looked like a teenager, floated in the cryofluid in the container, peacefully waiting for the living hell. Many contradicted the effectiveness of a teenager, after all, he looked about 14.

On October 31st, the container was released, bringing the Life form life.

'Jake. We'll call him Jake' Gracefully cried one of the scientists.

'I hope he lives. If he doesn't…..Well who knows.' Replied another.

'He's really fit!' Claimed Tina. Tina was the only child on the ARK, born on the ARK and couldn't leave after seeing so much. At 15 she already started to make her contributions to the experiments held there. Except teleportation – in fact she started the ideas for the ultimate life project. She had the brains to match the looks. Her hair wasn't long, but medium length flowing down to her shoulders. Despite her not seeing any holidays on luscious beaches she somehow had a slight tan, her eyes seemed to engulf any man no matter how old he was. She always wore baggy jeans and a black t-shirt with a parker fleece. In effect, she was a punk/slight goth. She tried as much to not show her bad feelings, usually until it's too late or it all boils over.

'Tina? How the hell did you get in here? Get out, this is too important for your childish meddling!' Yelled her father, Fred Ferrari.

'Your security doors could do with a bit more security. And by the way this was my idea in the first place so I think I should be able to watch.'

'You have a point I suppose. Just don't touch anything please.'

The seal locks blew off the doors. The water drained out leaving Jake stood there. The containment door opened and Jake clambered out. His body was blue from the extreme cold of the cryofluid. To everyone's surprise, the startling blue visibly changed to the usually fleshy peach in a matter of seconds.

'We didn't incorporate that temperature control that quickly!' Whispered Fred.

Tina just smiled and chuckled in the background.

'Yo dude you got some decent clothes for me?'

No-one could believe how he understood everyone, how he had his own tastes and style.

'Erm yes sure I'll go and get……'

'Don't worry love, I'll get you some baggy jeans with a black t-shirt if you want it.' Interrupted Tina.

'Well hello. Well yeah sure I love baggy jeans. So I take it you're one of my creators then. What's your name chick?'

'Tina. I created your personality. Don't worry I didn't build you to force you to like me. Heh.'

'Hey I'll catch up with you guys later hey?'

'Tina….How DARE you interfere with something as important as this. If hell is out there and there's a weakness in him, just know you KILLED us all!' Snapped Fred.

'Well he's in a particaully fine mood. Let's take a trip down the monorail Jake.'

The Worst Monorail Ride

'Jake, you must understand, well you will anyway I gave you the information when you were being made – you are created to fight evil. I know, I'm sorry, this must be hard to take in as you've just been 'born' but I'll fill you in on what's happened around here so far.'

Tina began to fill Jake in the situation. Passing through open space, seeing all of Route 11 in all its silent industrial glory. Neon signs floating in nowhere, trade routes, jumpgates opening up for the big industrial ships. The massive stations dancing a dance that doesn't move, just blinks and opens airlocks.

'I know. Your dad gave me all the info. But I don't understand why the rest of Gamma hasn't stopped teleportation.'

'Cos they're too far into research to stop. We got the rights to start our own research and began creating you.'

'I understand. Where are we going to?'

'My room. Its only 5 min away. Get you some decent clothes, a weapon and teach you some stuff.'

'You are one hell of a girl aren't you?'

'I'm different.' She chuckled.

'ATTENTION CITIZENS OF THE ARK. TELEPORTATION TEST WILL NOW BE UNDER WAY.'

'Here we go – another poor soul gone.'

The loudspeaker began to crackle. A mans voice spoke out rather than the usual computer female.

'Something's not right. It seems something is trying to get through.'

Jake and Tina immediately looked to each other as though they already knew.

'What the hells happening? Shut down the power supply and turn the damn thing off!'

Suddenly the power shut off, leaving the bright red backup supply lighting up the monorail.

'It's not working. It's still activating. Get the hell out of here! It's gonna blow up!'

There was an extremely loud explosion, then the sudden scream of pain, agony, and suffering all in one piercing sound. The monorail track split in bits sending the carridge onto the solid steel floor. The loudspeaker crackled again.

'What the hell are these things?'

'Who gives a damn just shoot the buggers!'

There was a series of machine gun bursts then, an inhuman scream echoed through the whole station.

'OH GOD….OH GOD NO! THEY'RE COMING THROUGH THE WALLS!'

Another inhuman scream.

'This is Sergeant Jacob. All marines rally at the marine headquarters ASAP to regroup.'

'This is Sergeant Freeman. We have unknown classification on the assailing force. Repeat – unknown classification of alien species. All non-combat personel to docking stations to evacuate the facility. Over and out.'

The monorail carriage lay in the steel dugout underneath it. Tina was held down by a fallen door. Jake kicked it over, as though it was nothing but a football. He pulled Tina up.

'We have to get my room now! Follow me Jake!' Yelled Tina.

'Got it.'

Devastation

Jake and Tina ran through the dugout avoiding the falling wreckage as it fell from the ceiling which seemed miles high.

'Jake! Jake! Stop! Here's the station! Climb up this ladder!' Screamed Tina. Without saying a word, he climbed up obediently, followed by Tina. They reached the top and the bulkhead on the door had been buckled around itself. Once again Jake kicked it like it was nothing to him. The bulkhead slammed down to the floor.

'Wait – there's something there Tina.' Whispered Jake.

'Who's There!' He yelled.

Two shambling men stumbled towards them. Jake approached them. He stopped abruptly when he saw the massive seams of flesh hanging from their faces. Their jaws had been completely ripped out, and their nose cleanly cut off. They didn't say a word, just stiffly walking to Jake. Their skin seemed a very pale colour – the kind that you get when you are incredibly scared.

'Kill……me….' One of them muttered.

'Gladly!' Grunted a man behind him. Two shotgun bursts bellowed down the station and through the dugout. The zombies flew to the floor like rocks.

'Kids what the hell do you think your doing? Where are you going?' gruffly yelled a black man. He wore a green cap that was ripped at the edges. The cigar in his mouth hadn't had the ash knocked off for a while – the end was all black. His mouth was stern, with a long scar down his cheek.

'Sergeant Freeman? What's going on?' stuttered Tina.

'It seems you guys were right – hell is here. We have no choice but to hold our nerves and fight. It seems so…… unreal I'm just saying that like its nothing. Hey kid, are you……the ultimate life form?'

'Yeah. How do you know? No else except the administrators and the scientists know.'

'I was told so if this did happen I'd give you a weapon. God; I never thought I'd do this in my life – giving an m60 machine gun to a kid.'

The Room

Tina, Jake and Freeman joined forces and decided to carry onto Tina's room. Still the screams and shooting continued repeating on the radio.

'This is hell. Quite literally. They caught us with our pants down. 30 seconds and it all began. No chance to get our weapons, no chance to start plans, we didn't stand a chance. And the wave seemed to warp every living thing into mindless hell spawn. Anyone within a few miles of the gate was either massacred or transformed.' Freeman took the cigar out of his mouth and finally got the chance to knock off the ash.

'Route 11 still doesn't know yet – except station Halo over there. It's the closest station to the ARK so it must have felt the blast wave. But why they haven't told the others is beyond me – nor why they haven't sent for help. The Fleet is our only hope now.'

'The Fleet?' Replied Jake and Tina.

'Well what choice do we have? We have two options – get reinforcements, or illegally blow the whole station up. Either way we need the Fleet.'

'Tell me Freeman, do you know what the Fleet has, ordnance wise, and ships?' Asked Tina. They carried on walking to a corridor that was clear. Once again, they all stopped and stared out the clear metal-strong plastic.

'5 Battle Cruisers, 3 Battle Ships, about 5 frigates, and then at least 50 fighters and corvettes. Oh yes and boarding craft and about 500 soldiers on board the ships. It's a very small fleet but notorious for victories in staggering odds and they are only veterans in The Fleet.'

'Weapons?' Anxiously asked Jake.

'Depends. Since this is a pretty major catastrophe, they are gonna be loaded to the teeth. Battle ships will probably have an MAC gun each which can tear through anything. Battle Cruisers will definatly have about 4-7 Ion cannons. The frigates will probably be torpedo and flak. The fighters will be standard fighters.'

'Let's keep moving people.' Announced Tina. They kept jogging through the corridors and eventually reaching the apartment block.

'Jake, there's some things here you can use very well. This is the first.' Told Tina. The doors slammed open automatically, presenting a very messy room, clothes on the floor, her electric guitar lying on the floor, posters all over, and graffiti sprayed on the walls.

'Nice.' Remarked Jake and Freeman, despite meaning the opposite of each other. Tina opened a wardrobe, and began rummaging through her clothes. She finally dug up a weapon of some sort. The barrel was electric blue and inside it flashed green plasma bolts, continuously bounding back and forth.

'This, my friends; is the G-Unit. Watch and learn.' Said Tina with an almost pride filled face looking around her. She pointed the gun at a crate in the corner. The gun's three spokes on the front opened up, then the crate dragged over to the gun, before being lifted up in front of the gun.

'Get clear of the door.' Ordered Tina. Jake and Freeman stepped aside. Tina pointed the gun, with the crate 'attached' to the gun. She flicked a switch on the side of the trigger. The crate flew across the room at startling speed, smashing the crate against the door with incredible force. Planks of devastated wood flew everywhere.

'Bloody Hell!' Exclaimed Jake. 'Let's have a go.'

'No. Not yet. There's some things that you need to know.' Replied Tina.

'The G-Unit, fun as it is, ain't a toy. In the right hands, you can use to move stuff correctly to block a door or something similar, or to repel the alien bastards that are breathing down our necks. But it's still in Beta form, this is nowhere near complete. It can't pick up everything, but can pick up anything under 30kilo's. My dad told me if this was to be fired at an extreme energy source such as the core or power station, it will for some reason reverse power, and blow up – thus causing a massive gravity vortex and possibly even a small nuclear reaction. For some reason, the same applies to diamonds and similar objects, yet only exploding.'

'Very formal for once Tina. I understand' Said Freeman.

'Sorry Freeman, this beast is for Jake.' Replied Tina.

Jake's face lit up like a firework.

The Plan

Freeman, Tina and Jake left the room with nothing but the G-Unit and some food. Jake had already lifted up some objects and tossed them at the walls – including Tina's clothes. They carried on walking to come across a massive room, so big it was like a mausoleum. The air was silent, then awoke by a strange slurping sound.

'What the hell was that?' Alerted Freeman.

'Oh god! Look up there! Get ready!' Yelled Tina. A few dozen of hellish creatures stared down at the group. Their eyes were hungrily staring at them. Their skin was red like blood, yet scaly. Their hands had claws like daggers. After circling around the second floor, slowly they lifted up their blood filled hands, and then, instantly, a blazing fireball sparked from nowhere. The flames rested in their palms. Then without warning, they all hurled down fireballs aimlessly in a bid to circle their prey with fire. Jake noticed a fire extinguisher attached to the wall. He lifted the G-Unit to his chest and pulled the extinguisher toward him. He turned to see a whole wave of hellspawn jump a 20 foot drop. Freeman and Tina were blasting the inhuman beings with their backs to each other.

'Jake do something!' Yelled Tina helplessly.

'Oh I am.' Quietly replied Jake. He launched the extinguisher at the beings. The canister split up, sending foam everywhere. The thing that the canister hit spiralled behind it's comrades and crumpled into a heap. The rest around it suffered from the foam given off; Tina rolled a grenade toward them. The grenade blew up, sending arms and legs everywhere – blood splattered the walls everywhere. Freeman had just finished off the last creature when he spun around, grabbed Tina by the shoulders and asked;

'Where did you get that grenade?'

Jake quietly walked over to the locked door and once more, kicked it down, reminding Tina and Freeman exactly what he was. He looked over at them angrily and proceeded through the door.

'Jake! Jake hold up!' Shouted Tina. She ran after him with Freeman following.

'I'm going to the control centre now.' Murmured Jake.

'Why?' Asked Tina.

'We need to get The Fleet now. You didn't stand a chance there.'

'We had you though! You saved us!' Happily cried Tina. She wrapped her arms around him as though the last few minutes never happened.

'Get off me! You fighting or what?' Argued Jake. He shook her off, and spiralled to face her. She shut up after that.

On they plodded, facing dark corridor after dark corridor with a monster or two. Tina didn't seem to be wanting to get involved in the fighting. She glumly followed on. It took them 30 minutes to get to the control centre. They walked in.

'Right Freeman, they don't know about me and they would listen as well if you sent out the call.' Ordered Jake.

'Roger.'

Tina lent against the wall, sulking like a little child.

'Oi you cheer up' Sneered Jake. She looked up at him, then looked back down to the floor. Jake turned around admiring the weapons cabinet and looking at the blue prints of the best weapons in the world held in a glass cabinet which had been smashed open. The nuclear bomb, the ion cannon, and the battle cruiser were all showcased there. Tina behind him began to cry hysterically.

'What's up? Asked Jake.

'My dad…….my friends…….they won't make it will they?' She sobbed.

'I know I haven't been here for long but; sometimes you have to let go to people and things you love, just so you can live. But, we can try and help your father. I promise.'

'Er, guys, you should see this.' Worryingly said Freeman.

'There's at least 5000 things, coming out of the core – Hell has created a second Gate.'

'Oh God no.' Interrupted Jake.

'And it looks like Gamma is in for one hell of a beating if anyone is alive in there. Look.'

Freeman punched a button and the screen changed to a CCTV camera view. Floating skulls on fire were flying down the corridors towards Gamma Labs. Screaming endlessly, echoing down the corridors. They disappeared, followed by a massive group of humongous dog-type creatures. Their front end was completely organic, but their back was mechanical. That was all they could see of them. Tina fell to the floor in complete shock and started crying. Jake picked her up and hugged her.

'Freeman, the Call to The Fleet out yet?' Asked Jake.

'Yes.'

'Tina. Tina. Listen. I have an idea.' Calmly asked Jake.

'Yes….go on.' She cried.

'We blow this whole station up with The Fleet. Or we wait and leave.'

'If my father is dead…….he wont want his grave to be here. He always……..wanted to be released in space. I guess we should blow this place up.'

'Crazy.' Thought Freeman.

'We need to wait by an easily accessible place from the docking bays. Do you guys know anywhere?' Said Jake calmly.

'Yes. Alpha Labs. They are practically right next to the docking bays. Well, from what I've seen on the cameras, the only one that hasn't fallen apart.' Replied Freeman.

'Let's go then. Saddle up.' Bellowed Jake.

'We can't go there. It's right next to the core. It'll be overrun by hell spawn – because it's right by the Gate.'

'Don't worry; I'll hold your hand.' Laughed Jake.

'Jake, no! We can't go there, none of us stand a chance against that many aliens!'

'Like I said – '

'We'll hold your hand.' Butted in Tina.

The Core

'There's a canteen about 1 mile away from here. We'll quickly grab some food and carry on.' Announced Tina after an hour of complete silence. By now, the fighting had stopped and whatever came had killed everything. The radio was as silent as the vacuum outside. Suddenly, the whole dark corridor lit up into a very bright yet tonal orange. The three stopped in shock. A burning flame shot up in front of them, then a figure appeared behind it. Lightning shot up the walls, burning the metal and melting the plastic electricity cables. The flames lost it's life and fell to the floor again, to reveal the creature in front of them. A human skeleton stood in front of them. It's jaw opened to let out a croaky scream. It's empty eye sockets suddenly turned florescent blue, then turned to normal. There was no flesh on the skeleton, just bones. It lunged towards Freeman, letting out another croaky scream. It landed near Freeman; before punching him in the face. His nose instantly started bleeding and gushing out blood more than ever. Jake fired the G-Unit at him, smashing the bones against the wall and shattering them like glass. Tina smashed it's bare skull with a few rounds from her SMG. Jake and Tina turned their attention to Freeman who had blood down his top, on his face and on the floor.

'How the hell did something with no muscles break my nose? Its impossible!' He yelled angrily.

'Hold still Freeman, I'll see what damage it is.' Said Tina. 'I think it's a broken nose and a torn artery or vein in the nose. This should help.' She pulled out a med kit from her backpack.

'I bet you stole that med kit didn't you?' Asked Freeman.

'Damn right.' She said happily. 'Hold still, this is going to hurt a lot.' Tina put two fingers each side of Freeman's nose and pushed hard in two different places. He began to yell and shout until Tina pushed the bone into place. She then realised there was a painkiller in the kit. She rummaged through, and picked up some bandages and taped it round his nose.

'It'll do for now.' Is all she said.

'We're about a mile off so if these monsters haven't moved away from here we'll soon know about it' Told Freeman.

'We oughta hold some kind of outpost near by so if something goes sour we can come back and sort ourselves out.' Said Jake.

'There's an armoury nearby. We should re-arm and haul up there.' Replied Tina.

'We should probably get some sleep as well.' Said Freeman. 'It's been an eventful day. If it is day you can't tell around here.'

'I'll stand by and watch. I don't need sleep.'

'What? Oh yeah, I remembered. Sorry.'

In the armoury were an even bigger selection of weapons and stocks than the last one. Tina gazed happily at the row of m249 machine guns. She then walked over to the security desk which was laden with monitors of security cameras. Freeman found the barracks next door, which had more bunk beds than marines.

'It makes them look prepared doesn't it.' He thought.

Jake just slumped by the desk. 'You can get some sleep if you want.' He said.

'I might as well. Thanks for the help.' Replied Freeman. Tina walked up to Jake.

'I will as well soon.' Said Tina. 'What are we going to do now?' She whispered to Jake.

'I don't….don't know. Do you still want to blow this place up? If you do, we'll have to tell The Fleet to be quick.' He replied.

'We'd better tell them now. This security station can be used.' She pointed at the desk. Jake sat down by the desk and began typing.

'Type transmission code. What the hell is that?' He thought.

'Wait, I think it is this – type 7TF.' Tina whispered.

'At least someone knows.' He thought. He began typing the message in.

THIS IS A FORMAL REQUEST FOR THE FLEET TO DOUBLE TIME IT TO THE ARK. WE HAVE COME TO THE CONCLUSION THE ONLY WAY TO STOP THIS OUT BREAK IS TO DEMOLISH THE ARK – FROM THE INSIDE. WE WILL ATTEMPT TO DETONATE THE CORE, THUS CAUSING A GRAVITATIONAL WELL AND A NUCLEAR EXLOSION. THE GRAVITY WELL SHOULD HOPEFULLY STOP ALL TELEPORTATIONS AND/OR HYPERSPACE OR SLIPSPACE TRAVEL IN THE ARK'S AREA. IF THE ARK IS NOT DESTROYED WHEN YOU ARRIVE, FINISH THE JOB FOR US. OVER AND OUT.

'Thank you Jake. I'm gonna get some sleep.' She finished.

'You do that. Cya tomorrow.' Jake replied. All night he sat by the desk, gazing into the screens endlessly. Eventually giving up, he began to run on the spot and do some press ups. Once again getting bored, Jake opened up the Guns Cabinet, and started inspecting the weapons and loading them up. Jake was sat on the floor loading up the weapons when the desk gave out a very loud beep. Jake jumped, and the turned around and stood up. He sat down on the rusty chair. He opened up the received transmission.

THIS IS MARINE SQUAD 132. WE KNOW THAT WHOEVER IS RECEIVING THIS IS ON THE ARK, SO YOU ALREADY UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION. WE PICKED UP THE SIGNAL BEING SENT TO THE FLEET. WE ARE STUCK IN ALPHA LABS UNDER HEAVY ALIEN ATTACK AND COULD USE ANY HELP WE CAN. IF YOU CAN COME TO US, PLEASE COME AS SOON AS YOU CAN – WE ARE IN THE CORE ENTRANCE HALL.

Jake finished reading it, and ran across the room to the barracks and shook Freeman and Tina.

'Wake up! Wake up- there's survivors in alpha labs, they can help us infiltrate the core!' Jake shouted.

'Really? That's impossible.' Yawned Freeman. Tina jumped up as though she had been awake for a long time.

'Let's get going then, come on everyone.' She said. Jake looked at her curiously.

'There's no way you could have been asleep. You can't be that energetic when your body wakes up – I know, your dad gave me the full human anatomy in my head.' Jake curiously asked. Tina pulled him aside out of the way of Freeman. Her face was very close to Jake, she began to look at him up and down his body and face.

'I did get some sleep. But I woke up half way through the night, and didn't want to get up so I was watching you. I never realised that, already you have been here about one day, you know so much, care so much, and the fact you woke us up at the first sight of human life – you, are amazing.' She whispered slowly. Jake simply smiled at her. Jake noticed a small tear fall out of her eye. He slowly reached up with his small finger to wipe it off. Tina wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

'Thank you for this. I know we haven't known each other very long but, you saved us all. I know you can do this.'

Human Cost

'5000 things, only one team of Marines? They wouldn't have been killed by the blast from the original wave from Gamma, but if there was another, they would be killed instantly.' Growled Freeman.

'Well I guess we'll find out soon. About a mile off now. We got everything we need?' Kindly said Jake.

'Yep. Nice weapons these.' Replied Tina.

'Hmm. I bet they are for a kid.' Whispered Freeman to himself. The corridor seemed to go on forever. The dark red lights were now starting to cut off as the prolonged activity kicked in. The sounds of distant battle could now be heard, gun bursts and shouting.

'Let's pick up the pace.' Told Jake. They ran in formation – Jake at the front, Tina and Freeman at the rear. All carrying m249 machine guns, with Jake's G-Unit strapped to his back.

'They should be round this corn……oh hell.' Halted Jake. The three of them gazed at a massive blood stain that covered the whole corridor, blood was everywhere. It seemed to trail outwards, like massive spikes of blood. The door suddenly started glowing, and again, flames licked everywhere, just like with the skeleton. Suddenly, a few monsters that attacked them in the mausoleum appeared. They screamed when they saw Jake, and once again summoned a ball of fire and carried on staring. Tina and Freeman slowly backed off.

'Shoot!' Yelled Jake. Jake ran backwards whilst still firing at the monsters. Tina opened fire, then Freeman started spraying them all. A fireball suddenly soared through the air, past Jake, and through Freeman's arm. A higher pitched scream than before echoed the corridors as one alien fell to the floor. The other two got mowed down from the suppressing fire from the extreme power of the guns. Jake realised a death star glowing on the door in fluorescent orange. More shooting could be heard from the other side of the door.

'We're almost there.' Hesitated Jake.

The door opened, and before them a massive hall with blood splattered everywhere, bodies lying everywhere, and yet another load of aliens. They were walking around scratching open the bodies, Freeman rolled in a grenade silently. It blew up, killing off the hordes, sending even more blood for the walls. Some of them didn't get blown away, and instantly screamed at the intruders. Once again, the group returned fire, mowing down the Hell spawn in a matter of seconds. Jake walked over to a body and knelt down to it's level.

'These people have been pretty badly mutilated.' Sighed Jake. Their bodies had holes gouged out of them, their eyes ripped out, and their jaws as well. Blood was everywhere around them. There was a heart nearby one body, and yet it had a massive knife-like hole in it.

'Let's move on.' Tina said, breaking the silence. There was yet another door with blood stained all around it, with another Death star on it. In the distance, there was yet another fight going on. Gun shots, explosions and roars echoed down the distant core.

'Is the core next door?' Asked Jake.

'No. There's a containment chamber – it's designed to detect weapons, and then gas the room if you don't surrender them. You might be able to shunt your way through the ventilation shaft. I can't go with you; the shaft is too small for me.' Educated Freeman.

'Containment chamber? That's pointless!' Chirped Jake. He sighed and pulled the gravity gun round his neck. The three spokes once again sprung open again, followed by the grate above them crumpling off the ceiling. Jake pulled a nearby crate toward him and stood up on it. He reached upwards and pulled himself into the shaft. Jake looked down at Tina who was at least three metres away from the grate. She seemed to know what he was about to say, and she clambered up the shaft after him.

'Freeman, if we…..don't make it, please……..get out of here and tell people what we have seen. Don't let this happen again. If we make it though…….clear the way for us. We are going to need a quick get away. There should be ships in the docking bays shouldn't there?' Quietly said Jake.

'Yes. Make me proud kids. I will get you out of here.'

The Defender

Jake and Tina crawled through the shaft. In front of them was a shoot of light. They crawled in front of it and smashed it down, before jumping to the floor. Now the gun shots were getting more faint and less often.

'You ready?' Sternly asked Jake.

'Let's finish this.' She cheerfully replied. The door had yet another Death star on it, except this time it covered the whole door, and was fluorescent green. There was blood on it yet again, but there was no stench. Jake lifted up his weapon, and walked boldly to the door.

'Walk…..through……the…….door…….and……die!' Exclaimed a voice.

'What the hell was that?' Yelled Jake.

'There's something here Jake! Cried Tina. Jake continued towards the door unscared.

'You……cannot……..win…..against……..a……..whole……dimension…of….beasts!' Grumbled the voice again. Jake seemed to either not hear it or just not take notice. Tina crouched down when she walked to Jake. Tears began to roll down her tired face. She wiped it away and bared her teeth, like to say she is ready. Jake walked towards the door, and it slid open, bearing an even more devastating sight.

Before them stood a 20 foot creature. It's left foot was all mechanical, yet had seems of flesh hung off the sides of it. The flesh on it was blood red, and partly mud brown. It's arm had massive claws poking out; but the other hand was mechanical. It had a massive weapon connected on it instead. It's body sported a very human style muscles, with veins sticking out of it. The head showed off a massive jaw, spewing fire out like a dragon. Out the side of its head curled two massive curly spikes which curled out to face the front of the monster. In the centre of the room was the massive cylindrical core, but now had blood and death stars littered all over it. In the room were massive stone walkways with bodies handing off the bottom of them. There was fire in the corner of the room, a massive burning hole. Suddenly it became even brighter as flaming skulls flew out. They emitted a piercing scream before flying to the top of the 60 foot tall room. The room was massive, exactly what you would expect. The massive creature fired a rocket of it's handheld launcher and gibbed a soldier that was brave enough to attack it. The rest of marine squad 132 was still alive but ran in fear towards the containment chamber and stood there watching. Jake and Tina felt a sense of death when the monster tuned to face them. Jake ran down the stone walkway in front of him, storming towards the creature. Tina jumped down to a walkway below her. Jake, unphased, showed his true strength when he somersaulted upwards to another walkway, and carried on running. The monster was now on his level, and started firing rockets at Jake. He dodged them whilst still running down the thin walkway. Jake pulled out the G-Unit and grabbed a rocket whilst it was in mid-flight. He aimed it and launched it back at monster. It blew up on it's neck but it didn't seem to care. Slow trickles of blood flowed down it's neck. Tina suddenly appeared in front of Jake with a Rocket launcher, which was used by a marine in the fight before hand. She fired a rocket to it's head. It exploded loudly, followed by the monster roaring loudly in pain. One of the horns on it's head broke off and flew to the floor, 20 below. The monster swung back it's arm in anger, smacking Tina into the air. She screamed as she flew backwards before landing in a heap on a walkway. Jake watched in silence as it unfolded. The skulls from the top of the room hurtled down to Tina. Jake picked them off with his machine gun. They popped in the air after screaming once more. Tina was still lying on the walkway. Jake looked up to see the monster again. He noticed it's eyes were diamonds, sparkly and yet evil. The words repeated in Jake's head –

'My dad told me if this was to be fired at an extreme energy source such as the core or power station, it will for some reason reverse power, and blow up – thus causing a massive gravity vortex and possibly even a small nuclear reaction. For some reason, the same applies to diamonds and similar objects, yet only exploding.'

'I need to get up there.' Thought Jake. He pulled out the G-Unit again before firing it at the stony ground on his feet. Jake hurtled upwards. He flew up so high he could almost touch the ceiling. Below him he could see Tina's body still lying there and the monster turning to her. Jake fired the G-Unit at the ceiling, firing him back at the ground. Jake aimed himself towards the monster, and landed on his head with incredible force. Jake's shoes were dug into it's head. The monster roared in pain once more. Jake grabbed hold of the horn sticking out of the head whilst the monster tried to shake him off. Jake pulled the G-Unit out once more and aimed at the massive eye in front of him. The monster looked at him, before trying to shake off Jake. The G-Unit opened up again. Jake, still holding on to the horn, fired it, sending a lightning spark into the eye. The diamond glowed bright yellow as Jake jumped the 20 foot drop. He looked up and saw the yellow glow. Suddenly, lightning shot out holes in the beast's head, before exploding, making blood fly everywhere and sears of flesh twirled in the air. The body weakly crumpled to the floor before sliding off the walkway to the metal below them. Jake stopped watching and turned his attention to Tina, still unmoved from the walkway where she landed. The air was silent, except from the repetitive hum from the core. Jake sprinted to Tina. Jake knelt down on the stone by her body. He picked up her hand slowly, and felt her wrist. Nothing.

'Don't worry babe. I know what I have to do. Even if you aren't here now, I will do what you want me to do.' Jake whispered. He reached down slowly and kissed her on the lips softly. He fell back and buried his head in his hands.

'You'll get it for this you bastards!' He yelled. Jake angrily pulled up the G-Unit and ripped out the ammo from Tina's weapon. Jake reached down and picked up a grenade that fell out of Tina's pocket. He stood up and boldly stared down the hell portal still flaming in the background.

'Where have you all gone?' He yelled as he punched the air. Running up the pathway to the chamber he came in at, it spiralled up past the core centre.

'I'm doing this for you Tina. No-one else.' Jake said to himself. Jake fired the G-Unit directly towards the centre window. The bullet-proof glass shattered and the yellow bolt flew in. The whole room shook as the silence was broken by an incredibly loud groan. Inside parts started to fly out the sides and massive tubes that were weaving out started to burst and split. The main lights turned on as the limiter in the control room burst at the extreme power.

'CORE OVERLOAD IMMINENT. ALL PERSONEL RETREAT TO DOCKING BAYS; AND WAIT FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTION.' Screamed out of the loudspeakers. Jake was now by the door in which he came in. He stopped and looked back at Tina's body still lying there. He sighed and hung his head in shame before walking through the door.

'See you soon.' He whispered as the door slammed shut.

The Truth

Jake didn't run away, but walked to the docking bays. He only showed activity to avoid the falling debris that blew off the walls. Now gas and electricity pipes were bursting and combusting. Jake walked past all the dead bodies that were mutilated, but this time looking at all of them.

'It's no use. I couldn't stop this from happening could I? Why was I created if Fred and Tina knew once it began, it probably couldn't be stopped? He thought.

'Was I created to defend? Or am I just a research project, nothing more? Why was I created Tina? Tell me!' He yelled as he fell to his knees and reached out to the ceiling. Jake suddenly stood up when he realised writing on the wall. It was 'Freeman' written in the same fluorescent orange as the death stars.

'Pull yourself together.' He thought. 'I can still save Freeman, then at least someone can tell what happened.' Jake pulled himself up and ran towards the docking bays as fast as he could. Doors were now failing and not opening at all. Jake kicked them down with little force.

Jake followed the signs to the docking bays. More explosions smashed down the walls as the core overload got much worse. Jake noticed the door ahead which had 'Docking Bays' written above it. The door smashed open. The skeleton that punched Freeman earlier were now swarming everywhere. Freeman was lying down by a pillar with blood everywhere. His breathing was very heavy due to loss of blood. The skeletons turned to face Jake, with their eyes flashing the same blue as before. Some of them were wielding pistols this time. The others however, charged forward with their fists in the air and screaming croakily. Jake pulled the machine gun off his back and proceeded to mow down the entire lot of them. Bullets flew everywhere, smashing tiny pieces of bones off them. Jake stopped when he realised they were too close and threw down the gun. He put up his fists and got ready. One of them lunged forward towards Jake with full force. Jake swung his fists and punched it in the head, pulverising the head and shattering it like a glass bottle. Shards flew everywhere, as the other bones fell to the floor helplessly. Another skeleton jumped at him. Jake forced his foot through the ribs and out of the spine, effectively snapping the skeleton in half. It still wriggled on the floor in a hopeless bid to kill. Jake kicked it in the head, again shattering it's head. Another skeleton. And another, and another. Jake single handedly fought off 50 strong skeletons. The last one went down in the same state as the others, before Jake ran over to Freeman. He knelt down to talk to Freeman. His body had gouges in it, and blood was everywhere.

'Don't worry about me kid. Do…….what you can. Get….out of here' Freeman forced the words out of his blood stained mouth. The pillar above them exploded, flying metal blew everywhere.

'I'm not leaving without you!' Yelled Jake. The entrance door blew up, and the doors flew across the room at startling speed. Flames licked everywhere.

'Kid, there's a ship over there. Go…….while you've still got……..' Everything froze around them.

'……time, Jake?' Claimed a female voice. The flames stopped burning, Freeman's pained face froze, the barely visible The Fleet stopped moving, and yet Jake could walk around at normal speed. Jake gasped at the sight and the feeling of frozen time. A ghostly figure appeared in front of Jake. He reached for his weapon, and held it up at the figure. He dropped his weapon in shock and excitement when he realised it was Tina. She just stood in front of him and smiled. Jake approached her slowly, stepping over the frozen flames and the floating debris.

'You needed bother trying to touch me. I'm not physically with you.' She ordered lifelessly.

'Tina, how did…how did you….where are you?' Hesitated Jake.

'I'm in the afterlife. Heaven.' She replied. 'I've been watching over you after I died. That, by the way, was immediately after that thing smacked me. I was pleased that you finished off the job, then came to help me.'

'Why? You might have survived if I went to you earlier.'

'But you wanted to complete my wish – if I was alive or dead. What you said to 'me' was really sweet you know.' She cheerfully said. She walked around the bay, kicking the debris, even though it never got affected by physics, just where she moved it to.

'Tina, what was I created for?' Asked Jake curiously. Tina turned to him sharply.

'To live. Nothing more.' She replied.

'So you mean, I wasn't the final Ultimate Lifeform?'

'No.' Tina hung her head in shame. 'We were going to create you and then clone you, and enhance you some more. However, that was going to be the day after everything went to hell. Obviously, we couldn't do it so we kept you.'

'Kept me? Kept me?' He yelled.' I am a human being you know! I am not some, thing that you can treat like a test subject!'

'If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't be here. Think about that, and thousands, possibly millions more would die because of teleportation.' She barked back. Jake turned his back.

'You don't get it do you. I wanted; a life; I wanted to be more than a defender. I wanted you.' He replied slowly and quietly. Jake turned to her. Tina stared at Jake with her fiery eyes before filling them with tears.

'Bad times bring anyone together don't they?' She sobbed. 'When we got off this place, I wanted to live with you. I don't know where, but on a nice planet. Jupiter is meant to be very warm, like this place called Spain back on the old planet Earth. We'd, get a home or something, I don't know how we'd live, money or whatever, I didn't care as long as I could see you for the rest of my life.'

'I guess that's gone down the drain then.' Sighed Jake.

'Take a look around you Jake. Didn't it ever occur to you that there isn't that many monsters?'

'I was thinking about it when we got to the core, yes.' Jake replied.

'The Fleet isn't going to make it here. They have already begun their fight. Hell could already teleport where they wanted to, as long as it wasn't too far. The Fleet came within range and then the monsters landed on the ships and started to fight. When everyone inside is dead, Hell will use the ships to bring our hell to our planets.'

'So, now we are pretty much….dead now?' He stuttered.

'The fight is beyond your control now Jake. We have lost.'

'There must be a way!' He shouted.

'Calm down. I'm sorry but there isn't. To do that, you need to destroy Hell itself.'

'Then I will.' He chirped.

'Jake, everything around you has frozen. Now you can look at the big picture, look at what has been destroyed.'

'We have been destroyed Tina. The human race is now doomed. We haven't got anything to lose now.'

'You need to think defensively.' Tina bent down next to Freeman. 'Freeman here, was in more pain than you can imagine. Do you really want to give this pain to every human and animal that we know of? Or do you want to spend more time, destroying an entire dimension, than saving lives?' Tina persuaded Jake.

'Then what do you want me to do?' Asked Jake.

'I want you – Jake Ferrari, to save us from dying out.' Tina walked closer to Jake until her face was right next to his. Tina's hand raised to Jake's face but her fingers slipped straight through his head.

'Jake, do it for me, for a better future. For all the people, on our planets; give them a chance to be happy. Stop this outbreak no matter what. Just say you won't look back to say just who you left behind. That's the reason why you were brought into this world…..' Tina slipped her hands down by her sides. She began to walk back to roughly were she appeared from.

'I promise.' Jake whispered. Tina's body was now very faint. Jake could just make out that she turned around and waved at him. Jake waved back. The air and the feeling went silent.

'Don't worry Jake, I'll be here for you when your time comes again.' Tina announced back at him. Her figure disappeared into the black space, and almost instantly after she disappeared, everything around them started moving again. Jake looked down by Freeman.

'Go kid! Before it's too late!' Barked Freeman.

'Thank you for your help Freeman.' Jake ran towards the small dropship in the corner and jumped in the cockpit. The engines roared, just as more aliens flooded through the doors. The ship accelerated and flew into the open space. Jake flew towards the distant Battle cruiser. He looked back just as the ARK imploded, devastating 40 miles of Hell and possibly some of Hell on the other side of the Gate. The bright light blinded Jake until it died down, all that was left was massive wedges of debris floating in space, lots of fire, a devastating story and a new never ending war.

'On down, 7 to go.' Jake thought. He turned up the speed as the feeling grew more cold. He focused his attention on the battle cruiser and the other ships in front of him. Now tiny orange blotches of explosions could be seen off the side of the big ships. Fighters were swarming around the battle ships, killing off the flying demons attacking them. Suddenly a frigate in front of him exploded, breaking in half. Jake was very close to the cruiser now, and could see the individual docking bays and windows. He swerved the ship to the bays below him and flew towards it. The bay was massive – fighters and dropships were parked there. There was also a massive squad of marines shooting endlessly at the invading hordes. The dog-type creatures that were seen invading Gamma were running everywhere, savaging the marines brutally. Skulls and skeletons were flying around, with more of the fire-throwing aliens lobbing balls at the humans. Jake's ship flew directly into the shielded bay, and landed quickly. Pulling out the precious G-Unit, the words kept ringing in his head –

'Jake, do it for me, for a better future. For all the people, on our planets; give them a chance to be happy. Stop this outbreak no matter what. Just say you won't look back to say just who you left behind. That's the reason why you were brought into this world…..'

_**The End**_


End file.
